The Four Tribes
'The Four Tribes '''are four groups of animals. They come from a Latin decent, that is why most animals have Latin names. Each tribe has a king or/and a queen. The king and/or queen each rule over their territory which are divided by directions, North, East, South, West. White, The North Tribe ''Main article: Whites The North tribe, known as the Whites or Aquilonem tribu, live freely under the paw of Liberum, an albino tiger, also called the White King (More information: Chess). They believe that peace and freedom and equality. Most tribe animals, not North born, are raised to believe that the North Tribe animals are weak and soft hearted because of their peace belief. The North Tribe animals are nicknamed "Whites" or a "white" because of Liberum, the albino tiger who has ruled the North since time itself begun. Their symbol is also a tiger which symbolizes Liberum. The North Tribe animals believe that they should put the good of others before themselves. Don't get this belief with selflessness. At the moment, there is no queen in the Thrones, as Liberum runs the North alone. Red, The East Tribe Main Article: Reds Orientem tribu, rubrum, ''and ''the East Tribe ''are all different aliases The East tribe goes by. Iustitia, ''(you-STIT-tee-ah), ''meaning Justice in Latin, the black stallion, rules the East where their animals belive in being free, stayling loyal, and fighting for the good of the Tribe. They are a like the North tribe because of their loyalty and freedom beliefs, but the Reds are more power-hungry. The East tribe are called "Reds" because the sun rises in the East. Their leader is Iustitia, a black stallion. The Reds' motto is ''"Justice is a priviledge, use it wisely". '' Black, The South Tribe ''Main Article: Blacks Pugna est potentia ''means "Fighting is power". The Southern tribe are legend to have hearts of stone. They only care for themselves and will sacrifice other animals from their tribe. Malum, a black wolf, is the leader of the Blacks, the nickname for the South Tribe. His name means ''evil ''in Latin. Malum is also refered to as the Black Rookie in Chess. The South Tribe believes that only the powerful and strongest animals should survive. They believe that they were here to fight off the weak. Blacks believe that the Whites are their enemy. They believe that they are the weak, and they need to kill them off. Blue, The West Tribe ''Main Article: Blues The West Tribe is ruled by a huge rattlesnake by the name of Sonitus, which means "noise" in Latin. The Blues, as the Western Tribe animals are called, are thought to be clever and backstabbers who will do anything for power, but, the West are pure at heart and mean only good intenetions. The Blues are clever, but they are loyal and honest. Like the Whites, the Blues are pictured as weak and pitty, but have proven the other tribes. Like the Blacks, the Blues will sacrifice intruders. ''"Honestatis est seiungi" ''is the Western motto, meaning "Honesty is the best Policy" in Latin.